Brawl-A-Song
'Brawl-A-Song '''is the music fighting game by ChrisFClarke, whom to the making game at the development hell. Plot In March 2018, there is a fighting tournament called the Brawl-A-Song Tournament going on, and one representative of each genre of music from all over the world has been invited to participate in it. Meanwhile, an ancient alien named Antimuzikon, out of absolute hatred for all music, is looking to exterminate it, much to the dismay of people the world over. Gameplay and Features Brawl-A-Song will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, but also feature the ability to Meter-Burn special moves. The "special moves" in Brawl-A-Song are called "Jammers," and the "super moves" are called "Crescendos." Super Crescendos, the "enhanced super moves," are very similar to the EX Desperation moves in the ''King of Fighters series in that they require that G-Clef Trigger Mode be activated to perform. Ultimate Crescendos, which are the "level 3 super moves" of Brawl-A-Song, not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of six CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place in a music-themed fighting arena, with thousands of people in attendance, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Antimuzikon, in a corrupted version of the rival battle stage! With the exception of the game intro, Ultimate Crescendo sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Brawl-A-Song to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is a gold and platinum record award room (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). Each character has three generic win quotes and one mirror match quote, which will pop up in any mode in the game except for Arcade, where, same as in the Street Fighter IV series, your chosen character says a specific quote to his or her opponent upon defeating them, and vice versa. Brawl-A-Song has V-Trigger-like abilities called "G-Clef Triggers," which, same as the V-Triggers in Street Fighter V, will only last until the G-Clef Gauge runs out. Whenever a Crescendo, Super Crescendo, or Ultimate Crescendo is performed, similar to the Ultra Combos in Killer Instinct 2013, rhythmic beats, which sound different depending on which musical genre theme is playing in the background, sounds off with each hit. Rosters Default * Adelheid Elektrodans * Barry Discoman * Cliff Axelrock * Diego Mariachez * Dilwyn Cristellyn * Dixie Countrywood * DVBST3PL0RD * J-Pop Hogo-sha * J.W. Soundtrack * Jonathan Classington * Karl Dödsmetall * LeRoy DeJazz * Lucy Tribalfeather * Luiz Sambada * Psyan Chedelia * Randy Synthpop * Ranjan Bollywal * Rapster * Ruby Knowles * Sofia Operatti * TECH-N0 * Tony Broadway * Willow Gothraven * Ziggy Reggston Hidden * Ayana Skabebe * Iakov Europopov * Nightcoria * Sehrish Raqsharqi Final Boss * Antimuzikon Pre-Order * Richard Medievalblade DLC * Albert Parodivic * Evette Weddingbelle Arenas TBA Notes * Same as Bout of the Century and the more M-rated eXtreme seXy eXplosion, there will be cinematic endings (as well as prologues like XXX!) in Brawl-A-Song. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is RTZ's "Face the Music." Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:MGW Productions Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:V2 Games Category:Video Games